Windsor
Windsor is the western-most country in the southern contient. It is home to Windsorans. It borders Calabria to the east. __TOC__ History Windsor is believed to be where the Vasharran Empire began its existance before spreading across all of the Southern Contient. After the fall of the Empire Windsor become a collection of isolated human tribes again, slowly developing stone cities as opposed to primitive huts. They were still in the formation of these cities, when a plague wrecked through Windsor, infecting most of its inhabitants. Calabria offered them healing magic in return for a portion of raw resources. Windsor's Teryns gradually all accepted, and Calabria sent a collection of their clerics over to heal the sick. When the plague had passed Calabria sent soldiers to collect the promised raw materials, with the expectation that the clerics would withdraw. The clerics refused, believing it was the will of the gods to convert the faithless Windsorans to The Enlightened. This however violated the terms of the treaty set up by Calabria and Windsor, and Windsorans used it as an excuse to not hand over the sought after materials. This would be the cause of the Calabrian civil war. Windsorans saw the Calabrian soldiers occupation as an invasion and often reacted aggressively towards them. Overall the Windsoran people were much more welcoming and accepting of the Calabrian clerics, both because they were the saviors and they actually liked the Calabrian religion. In the end the Calabrian Church won the civil war, but they failed to assimilate the country into the empire as planned. Government Windsor is divided into many city-states. Each city is ruled over by a leader with the title of Teryn. Who rules over his city however he sees fit. Each city is its own soverign nation, the only thing they necessarily have in common being the currency, which was installed by the Calabrian kingdom during occupation. Rulers of smaller towns and villages have the title Bann. Outside of any cities and towns are completely lawless lands, one of the reasons why bandits are so prominent in Windsor. Hired adventurers/mercenaries are also common place in Windsor for this reason. Anyone who pledges themselves to a certain city is dubbed a Sire of that city. This means in times of war or conflict they will support the city they promised themselves to, and will work for the betterment and protection of the city. With this title comes an improved reputation in the city, and maybe even the country itself if the city is well-known enough. This title is to seperate those truly loyal who have proved themselves to the common place mercenary who makes up a majority of a town's guards and soldiers. In Windsor a member of the nobility would introduce themselves as Teryn or Sire of their city, such as "Teryn Vidar Crowclaw of Riverfell" or "Sire Freyr Battlesinger of Winterrun" Geography Windsor is a cold and windy nation. It's terrain varies from highlands to the east, gradually becoming tundra plains, and then hills before becoming Dwarven mountains. During winter seasons it snows lightly, just enough to cover the ground. To the south and north are thick forests that are home to the countires various goblinoid races. Religion The original religion of Windsor reflected animism a belief that all things, living or inanimate, had a spiritual essence and that this spiritual essence could be worshipped to aid in life (ie praying to the rain for a good rainfall, or to the cow spirit for a healthy baby calf from a pregnant mother). Usually the larger things in life would dominate the religious culture such as the sun god, the rain god, and the earth god. This religion however got almost entirely stamped out with the arrival of Calabrian priests during the Faceless Hate plague. The people were more than welcoming to their saviors and eager to hear about the gods that they owed their life to, quick to abandon the old ways seeing nature as turning against them when it sent the plague. Category:Lands